In remembrance of me
by SaturnActingChick
Summary: Heero is on a mission when a girl saves him...but not just any girl. She happens to know the other pilots, but that was durring the silver millenium. H/H *EDITED 6/10/02**
1. Chapter 1

In Remembrance of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. However, I do own the servants and the royal court of Saturn! Please do not steal my plot, thanks!

Updated June 9, 2002

The gundam pilots sat in shock as a gundam they had never seen before come and destroy the majority of the dolls and suits that were surrounding them. The platform opened and a slender figure stepped out. As the teen jumped down from the cockpit, she landed with catlike agility, whispering "I'm home;" while surveying the destruction. Though it was a whisper, the pilots heard it loud and clear, as it was echoing in their minds. She quickly raced towards the base, the shadow covering her was lifted, and the sun poured over her features, the guys got a look at who she was.

Her flared pants and matching brown tank top were both fashioned in the sandy colored leather. Hidden in a sand sprayed mask, her hair had been pulled away from view. The gundam pilots watched in awe as she tore inside the building. But, because she blended in with the sand, they soon lost sight of her. 

Heero was rapidly typing into the console, waiting for the information to finish downloading to the disk, when he heard the safety of a gun click off. 

"Crap." He thought. Just as the gun went off, Heero jumped to the right while turning around, his own gun now in hand. He felt the slight sting of the bullet in his left arm, but he had more important things to tend to. When he shot the soldier, another gun went off at the same time he shot his gun. Surprisingly, that gun was aimed at the soldier as well. His head quickly turned to the intruder and was shocked to see it was a girl, and she appeared to not be with OZ, as she just shot at the OZ soldier. Just then, the disk popped out and he snatched it away. The girl, however, made no move to try to stop him. Instead, she walked over to the corner of the room where there was a desk under an air vent and quickly got the vent open. It was then that he found his voice. 

"Who are you?" Turning around, she answered, "I am your ticket out of here, if you don't believe me then look outside the door. Now." Heero was startled at the calm, yet deadly voice. It showed no fear of him. Heero complied and was shocked to see at least 50 soldiers coming towards the room. He quickly used the table as a boost and hoisted himself up into the vent and crawled rapidly to catch up with the strange girl. The duo crawled in silence as they reached another vent. She signaled for him to stop and wait for her. 

As she jumped from the ceiling and landed in the room, OZ soldiers instantly surrounded her. Heero peered down, wondering if he should help her. Still, he remembered the silent instructions and remained where he was. He heard many guns click, and as he looked on, he saw the girl lift her hands and push them away from her body, towards the soldiers. Instantly, an invisible wave of energy hit all the soldiers and rammed them into the wall, knocking them unconscious. She opened the window, nodded to Heero, (who jumped down, and then climbed out of the window), with the pilot of Wing Gundam following her lead. When she saw that he was safe, she ran and got inside her gundam. Concentrating hard, she tapped into her senshi powers once more and whispered, "Silent Death." Immediately the whole building shook and a large beam of purple energy flew from the glaive to the base, destroying it completely. 

Before Heero realized what was happening, she got out of her gundam again and started to walk towards his direction. But, two white Siberian tigers, one female and one male came charging at her out of thin air. The girl ignored the tigers for a moment, pushing him to the ground, and kneeling beside him.

"Hold still." She said, mysteriously. Surprisingly, the two tigers stopped 5 feet away from the girl and lay down. A soft waft of air breezed by, entangling itself in a few strands of black, releasing it from her mask. The raven haired girl put her hand over Heero's wounded arm, and let it hover there for a few seconds before a soft purple light emitted from it. The bullet shot up and flew into her hand, which she instantly dropped onto the sand. She then resumed putting her hand over his wound and did not remove it until he was healed. He looked on with greater surprise when one of the tigers stood up and walked over to where she had collapsed. The other tiger ran towards her and let the girl lean on her. The first tiger that had approached her glanced at Heero, and then, after trusting that his secret was safe, transformed into a human. The female Siberian wildcat followed her fellow partner's action. 

The two tigers, now people, put their hands together and looked at the destruction. Light came from all over the battlefield and met in their palm. When it seemed that they accumulated enough energy, they slowly let it sink into the girl's body. Immediately her eyes fluttered open and she began to take in her surroundings. The 4 people sat and stood in an awkward silence until yells from the other pilots could be heard. 

The girl stood up and was about to leave…but stopped when her wrist communicator started to beep. A voice at the other end demanded, "I want a full report of the mission." At which then, she replied, "Mission: Protect was successful. Gundam Pilot 01: Heero Yuy was not severely injured and I healed what was left of his injuries. Titan and Rhea seemed to have found me already." The boys froze in shock at what the girl had said. 

"Her mission was to protect me?" Heero thought, as he looked over at the girl. At the mention of the other names, the boys looked over at the two people. The male had short, black hair, and he was wearing what a knight would in the medieval ages, except his was a bit more modern and he did not have the helmet. The lady had long flowing purple hair and wore a simple black gown. Quickly, the strange girl ended the conversation and looked towards the two people, who were tilted their heads in a small bow. 

"You've grown so much since we last saw you, princess," the woman voiced, a gentle smile softening her delicate features.

Putting all manners aside, the girl ripped off her mask and ran towards her guardians, embracing them both in a large hug. 

Heero looked expectantly at the girl who had just turned around. Briefly making eye contact, she broke the stare by glancing at the other pilots. Her violet eyes still lingered in his mind. A small smile escaped from her face, and she briskly walked over to Duo before hugging him. Suddenly, the girl's watch started beeping again, signaling the end of Duo's embrace. She took a quick glance at the watch and nodded to Titan and Rhea, who instantly turned back to the tigers. They ran off and seemed to disappear. The girl also ran away from the group and towards her gundam again, but stopped when she remembered something. 

"I promise we will meet again. Just take care of yourselves and be careful!" With that, she turned tail, and leapt into her gundam, before quickly flying away.

As soon as her gundam was out of sight, the boys seemed to break out of their trance. Looking at each other, they knew they were thinking the same thing. Flying their gundams back to where they could store them, they were each lost in their own thoughts. Later, a maid showed up in the library and handed Quatre a letter. After quickly scanning the paper, he handed the note to Duo, who read it out loud.

"_Dear Gundam Pilots, I was overjoyed when I got to see everyone today. Anyway, I was hoping we could all go out to Lunch or something, it would be nice talking about old times again…especially since I haven't seen you all in…a long time. How about tomorrow at the small restaurant a couple blocks from where you live? They serve some nice food…my treat! I enclosed directions if you want to come. I look forward to talking to my brother again and catching up. Until then, Bye! Love, Hotaru"_

When the boys finished reading the letter, they reread it, hoping that they read it wrong. Quatre spoke up, "Well, since this lady invited us over to lunch, the most we can do is meet her there. Besides, she did heal Heero." Duo replied with a wink, "If there is free food, then I'm in!" Questions filled the minds of the pilots, but remained unspoken. 

Author's notes: Hotaru can regain strength by being around her realm, which happens to be destruction and silence. (That's how she got her energy back.) "Home is where you feel most comfortable being…that home is where you can gather the most energy from…where you feel secure." 

A VERY special thanks goes out to Pisces-chan and Onii-chan, because without them, this newly updated version would not have been possible…


	2. Chapter 2

In Remembrance of Me-Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, I own Titan and Rhea. (Who reads these anyway?)  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
Hotaru was patiently waiting in the café with Haruka and Michiru. She was drumming her fingers on the wooden table nervously and kept glancing around as well as looking out the window. Michiru sighed while Haruka groaned. Hotaru was up and awake at 4 in the morning because she couldn't sleep, and so she spent hours doing her hair, clothes, and makeup.  
  
"God," thought Haruka, " why couldn't she just stick with wearing one outfit?" And if that wasn't the least of their problems…Seiya decided to drop in as well. It was very lucky of him to be at the fast food restaurant buying hamburgers; otherwise he would have to face Haruka's wrath. Somehow, Hotaru had managed to convince Michiru to come with her, and so Seiya immediately showed up, therefore making Haruka go as well. It had been a while and Seiya had new interests in Michiru, and not so much in Usagi.  
  
When Hotaru couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and proclaimed,  
  
"I am going to McDonalds to check up on Seiya-kun. Just be on the lookout for boys my age…and my brother. I'll be right back okay, Ruka-chan?"  
  
"H-hai…" came her answer. So with that, Hotaru strode outside in search of her older friend.  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion…  
  
"MAXWELL!!! GET BACK HERE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY KATANA?!" As Duo tried to avoid the wrath of the Wu-man, Quarte, Trowa, and Heero were waiting by the door. Quarte was clutching the letter tightly in his hand.  
  
"Please calm down Wulfei. We are going to be late if we don't leave now, and it is not very polite to show up late for an appointment, especially if someone else is buying you a meal." With the mention of food, Duo suddenly perked up and started to make a mad dash for the door, wanting to eat as soon as possible. Quarte sighed…it was going to be one of those days. When Wulfei, Quarte, Trowa, and Heero were putting on their shoes, (A/N: In Japan and China, taking off shoes when you are at home is a tradition.) Duo was jumping up and down screaming,  
  
"FOOD!!! I WANT FOOD!" When it seemed like even Quarte was going to explode on the young teen, Heero wordlessly pulled out his gun and pressed it to Duo's forehead. That immediately shut him up…and so began the walk to the restaurant.  
  
At McDonalds  
  
Seiya was having one of the hardest decisions in his life…either getting a cheeseburger or a hamburger. Just then, Hotaru popped up next to him and said,  
  
"Why not get a cheeseburger, and when you finally decide, you can just take the cheese out?" (A/N: yes, this may sound disgusting, but you have to know that Hotaru is in a rush, not thinking straight, due to her nervousness, and wants to talk to Seiya.) After considering that option, The football player nodded and ordered his cheeseburger. As they waited for his order to arrive, Hotaru began talking to Seiya about Michiru and Haruka when two very familiar people entered the fast food restaurant.  
  
Rhea nudged her partner when she felt her princess's aura nearby. Titan nodded and they walked into McDonalds, finding a shocked star fighter.  
  
"Mr. Kou, it is a pleasure to meet you. Saturn-hime has told us about all those times that you protected her from the bullies at school and from her hormone driven dates." At that, Seiya mentioned that Hotaru was like a sister to him, so he felt responsible for her well being. The protector and the guardian nodded. They whispered a few words to the soldier of destruction and rebirth and left. Hotaru got up and pulled Seiya up with her as she whispered,  
  
"They're here." Quickly Seiya opened the door for Hotaru and they began to walk briskly towards the small corner restaurant.  
  
  
  
Haruka and Michiru were arguing on whether or not Hotaru would be safe with her brother's friends. Michiru's argument was that Haruka didn't even know who the boys were yet, while Haruka's was that she didn't want to give them a chance to hurt their little firefly. As if on cue, five boys waltzed into the shop. Well, actually, one ran in, one stomped in, and the other 3 strode in. Quarte looked around the restaurant. He was not very surprised to see that there were only two people other than themselves in the room, for this restaurant was known for their expensive food…their very expensive food.  
  
Trowa looked at the two people in the room, one had short, sandy blonde hair while the other had aquamarine hair that went slightly past her shoulders. The blonde one eyed them suspiciously, until he saw Duo. Somehow, he was more relaxed…but that didn't stop him from glaring at them. The other one welcomed them with warm smiles, and stood up to great them. To his amusement, the blonde one refused to stand up, and only did when she elbowed him.  
  
"Hello! You must be Hota-chan's friends. She isn't here right now, but she will be soon, so why don't you sit down?" Quarte bowed politely before replying,  
  
"Thank you." However, the group felt strangely out of place and did not make any intentions of sitting down, especially near the blonde man. (A/N: they think that Haruka is a guy, lol…hey, so did I!) Luckily for the pilots, Titan and Rhea choose to enter the restaurant at that exact same moment. Striding towards the large group, the members of the royal court recognized some of the room's inhabitants. The black haired man nodded to each person as he acknowledged each person when his partner said,  
  
"Greetings Neptune, Uranus, and Prince." This aroused further questions, and the guardian received quite a few curious looks. The quiet tinkle of a bell announced yet more people entering the restaurant. All heads turned towards the newcomers.  
  
Hotaru blushed a bit as she felt everyone's eyes on her and slowly walked over to the table glad of the support that Seiya gave her. In truth, Seiya was very distrusting of the five males, and put an arm around Hotaru's shoulders, just to let them know that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. When they reached the table, Seiya smiled kindly towards Michiru, who returned the smile, but froze when he saw Haruka.  
  
"KOU!!! WHAT IN URANUS'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF TARU-CHAN!" Seiya winced at the yelling but turned to Hotaru asking,  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that the racer freak was here?" Everyone braced themselves for another loud outburst from Haruka regarding the name that Seiya had called her. But, before anyone could say anything, the waiter came in.  
  
The seating arrangement took awhile to figure out, because of Seiya and Haruka. Hotaru was the first to sit down, and Michiru promptly sat herself to the right of Hotaru. Haruka savagely fought for the seat next to her, and so Seiya sat at the left of Hotaru, ready to protect her from harm. Titan and Rhea sat themselves at a small booth nearby, so that they could listen in and not be in the way of their beloved princess. None of the boys wanted to sit next to Seiya or Haruka, but they knew they would be rude if they showed their dislike towards the two. Eventually, Quarte sat next to Seiya, who got the impression that he was too polite and too much of a gentleman to do anything horrible to Hotaru. Haruka saw Duo and motioned him to sit next to her. As Duo timidly sat in the seat, Haruka playfully punched him in the shoulder and said,  
  
"Duo, my man! How have you been doing?" Clearly not used to the "kind" side of Haruka, Duo just stared blankly at her. Haruka blinked when she got no response and then turned to Michiru whispering,  
  
"This kid has gone whack…has he been doing drugs? What happened to the quick-witted Shinigami?" At Haruka's comment, Michiru glared at her and elbowed her in the ribs. Seiya smirked.  
  
Hotaru groaned. This was nothing like what she wanted it to be. All she wanted was to talk to her brother and get to know his friends, not to mention settling Haruka's fears about the boys. However, this was turning into a nightmare. The group was strangely silent, as no one knew what to say. Thankfully, the food arrived and everyone got in a better mood as the aroma of his or her Lunch filled the air. Duo licked his lips in anticipation. Haruka, noticing this, let out a big sigh of relief. The Shinigami that she knew was a bottomless pit when it came to food. When the shrimp landed on the table, Duo hastily took the large serving spoon and heaped great amounts onto his plate, along with the other dishes. Hotaru noted Duo's behavior and a small smile graced her face as she remembered eating with her brother a long time ago…  
  
Quarte watched in shock as Duo literally inhaled half of everything on the table. He gulped, hoping that his comrade's poor eating manners did not offend his hosts. To everyone's surprise, Michiru was slightly amused, Haruka was grinning from ear to ear, and even Hotaru had a small smile on her face as they watched Duo stuff himself. Noting how often Duo kept going back for the lobsters, Haruka said,  
  
"You like those?" As Duo nodded his head rapidly Haruka signaled the waiter. Soon, the waiter came out with another large plateful of lobsters. Duo looked like he had hearts in his eyes and kept saying, "Thank you!"  
  
To everyone's surprise, Wulfei did not make a single insult to Duo, and Heero knew why. There was a special order of Chinese soups and noodles, and Wufei's mouth was so full from the food that he couldn't talk because Wulfei constantly kept eating. Heero ate his sushi and soba quietly, occasionally stealing a glance at Hotaru. Seiya, Haruka, and Titan made a mental note of this and continued glaring at him. Heero, however, was oblivious to their looks of hatred because he couldn't get a certain firefly out of his mind.  
  
When everyone started slowing down his or her pace of eating, Duo patted his stomach saying,  
  
"Boy am I full!" When Haruka looked at him strangely, he added on, "but I could sure use a dessert!" Seeing the satisfied look on her face, Duo made a mental note to eat A LOT whenever he was around her. However, this did not prevent Wulfei from muttering,  
  
"Stupid braided-baka doesn't know when to stop eating." Unfortunately, several people heard this and he got several reactions. Titan just raised an eyebrow; Quarte sent him a begging look that said,  
  
"Please apologize before we anger our hosts," Seiya turned his head towards Wulfei sharply and glared, Michiru frowned, Hotaru had a blank look on her face, and Haruka jumped out of her chair.  
  
Judging by the reactions, Trowa concluded that Wulfei did not say the wisest thing in the world. In the next second, Haruka had shoved Wulfei against the wall and had a hand around his neck. Before Haruka could continue strangling Wulfei, Hotaru had fallen out of her seat and had started to shake violently. Seiya, Michiru, Haruka, Rhea, and Titan immediately recognized the symptoms and ran over to help their friend. Heero glared at Wulfei who was panting on the ground, gasping for breath. His lecture would come later. Haruka looked back for a split second and spotted Wulfei.  
  
"You had better thank Hotaru for saving your butt when she gets better." She spat at him. Rhea frantically searched the area, and then she grabbed a glass cup. To the pilot's surprise, she smashed the cup on the table, and then drew from the destruction of the glass a small amount of energy and gave it to Hotaru. Hotaru immediately stabilized and then sat back in her chair, with the worried glances of her friends following her every movement.  
  
Wulfei, at the moment, was having his IQ at an all time low, and said,  
  
"Weak Onna." Beep wrong thing to say. Michiru was about to slap him, Seiya punched him, after literally sprinting from his chair to where the Chinese man sat, Rhea glared fiercely at him, Titan kicked him, and Heero pulled out his gun saying,  
  
"Omae o korusu." However, Heero didn't have enough time to pull the trigger for something made the ground shake violently and forced the ground to split, sending Wulfei crashing into the wall. All heads turned to the direction to see Haruka, fuming. Michiru gave Haruka a disapproving glance, but it was ignored, due to the fact that Haruka was mad beyond all reason. Walking up to where Wulfei lay crumpled, Haruka squatted down and demanded,  
  
"Why do you think that Hota-chan is weak?"  
  
"Because all women are weak." At that, Haruka tried to steady her breathing before saying,  
  
"Do you think I am weak?"  
  
"No." Suddenly Haruka broke out in an evil grin.  
  
"Well I got news for you buddy…I'm a girl." Wulfei's eyes shot open and he said,  
  
"WHAT?" Closing her eyes and hoping that Haruka wouldn't do anything dramatic, Michiru winced at what was about to happen. She breathed a sigh of relief when Haruka just said,  
  
"Better believe it, and you better start getting your act together soon, because this wont be the last time you'll see my face." With that, Haruka sent him another ground tremor and Wulfei was knocked unconscious. No one tried to stop Haruka from leaving. They knew that she was heading off to the racetrack to burn off her anger using her motorcycle.  
  
Hotaru placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder. She knew what she had to do. The senshi of tides and water formed a small ball of water in her hand, before dropping it on Wulfei's face. Seiya knew that she really wanted to chug the ball of water at his face, but she wouldn't let her negative emotions get in the way. When Wulfei still did not stir, Hotaru sighed.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, princess." A light voice said. Hotaru turned to Rhea.  
  
"Ah, but I must." With that, Hotaru leaned forward and placed both of her hands on his chest and concentrated. When Wulfei began to stir, Hotaru felt light and dizzy. She was lucky that someone caught her before she fell backwards.  
  
That someone was Heero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I didn't expect it to turn out this way. ::shrugs:: Well, I hope you liked this! ::smiles:: 


	3. Chapter 3 (MUST READ!!!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW. I own Titan and Rhea.  
  
  
  
Rhea drew a small ball of purple energy from the destruction of the restaurant that Haruka had so conveniently made and let it float to her mistress. Unfortunately, Hotaru still did not awaken. With startled eyes, Michiru created a small bubble out of water and let her bubble of water float to Hotaru as well. It popped when it got to Hotaru's face, sprinkling her face lightly with water droplets. When Hotaru still did not stir, Heero shifted his grasp on Hotaru to where he had one free arm. Softly, he shook her, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking around, Hotaru noticed that Heero was still holding her, and pink stained her cheeks. Noticing this, Heero wondered the cause, and when he discovered it, he lightly blushed as well…before it disappeared the next second.  
  
Michiru looked at her silver watch with an aquamarine gem set in it and dashed off, after explaining that she had to get ready for her concert. Seiya helped her to her feet and watched sadly as his loved one left the room. As Seiya sighed, he turned back around and was startled when something was thrust in his face.  
  
"It's a ticket to her concert tonight. I was thinking that you would want to go, so I got you an extra ticket!" Hotaru cheerfully explained. Then, in a low undertone, she whispered,  
  
"Just do me a favor and don't tell Haruka-papa where you got it, okay?" Grinning from ear to ear, Seiya nodded happily and clutched his ticket. He looked around and then, with a plan forming in his mind, made an excuse to leave.  
  
"I have to attend a meeting with Taiki and Yaten. Take care, little one." However, before he left, he sent a message to Titan and Rhea. Hotaru noticed that the two guardians were staring blankly at the star fighter. She could only guess the cause. With a mock hurt expression on her face, she pouted and grumbled to Seiya,  
  
"What is so important that you have to tell Titan and Rhea telepathically and you can't tell the rest of us?" Like a deer caught in headlights, Seiya was stuttering.  
  
"Um…uh…I…I h-have to g-go…." With that, he dashed out, leaving very confused people behind. Shortly after, Titan and Rhea made their exit, proving to Hotaru that what Seiya had said was about her. Muttering a few curses, she turned around to face the guys once more.  
  
"So…did everyone have a nice Lunch?" Wufei sweatdropped. Hotaru continued saying,  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened today, and I just want you to know that I didn't plan for any of this to happen. Would you guys like to walk to the park with me so we can talk? There probably will not be any more disturbances…I hope." Duo shrugged and looked at Heero for confirmation.  
  
"Well, Heero? Can we go?" Heero glared hard at Duo, who gulped.  
  
"Do what you want, Maxwell." Said Wufei. Quarte timidly informed,  
  
"I think she meant all of us, Wufei."  
  
So it was settled. As Hotaru led the way out of the restaurant, Quarte suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Uh…Miss Hotaru?" Hotaru stopped and glanced back at the blonde.  
  
"Yes?" she was smiling slightly at the politeness of the guy.  
  
"Um…what about the bill?"  
  
"Oh yes. That. Well, I'm sure it has been taken care of. If not, then Mako- chan would understand and cover it for us." Duo asked,  
  
"Is that someone I know?" Hotaru smirked and replied,  
  
"Yes…you do know her, but I'm not sure you remember Makoto. She is the owner and the main chef for this restaurant. She is one of our close friends. Our friends, Duo. Trust me. She's your friend, too."  
  
They headed towards the park and walked to the edge of the small lake where the benches were.  
  
"How have you been? I haven't talked to you in such a long time!" When Duo showed a blank look on his face, Hotaru immediately knew she had slipped. She wasn't supposed to mention the Silver Millennium when they were around someone who knew nothing. Recovering, Duo answered the first question, disregarding the second.  
  
"We'll…you know me! I've been okay, except from a few death threats here and there." Here, he gave Heero a meaningful glare while Hotaru giggled,  
  
"So how have you been?" Lying, Hotaru replied, "I have been doing well. Nothing much has happened to me, I guess." Meanwhile Hotaru was thinking,  
  
"What a lie that is…nothing much, ha! First, there is me being Sailor Saturn. Second is me being Mistress 9. Third is me trying to destroy the world. Forth is me trying to save the world. Fifth is me being reborn…nothing much…what a joke that is." She thought bitterly.  
  
While this was going on, Trowa noticed many things. One thing was how he saw Hotaru re-word what she said after she let something slip. He could tell that by the way she slightly bit her bottom lip. Another was how when she replied Duo's question, it was an obvious lie. Duo probably didn't catch onto it, though. The third thing he noticed was that her watch was making a beeping noise. Hotaru obviously noticed it as well.  
  
A bit startled, Hotaru looked at her communicator and noticed that the beeping was slightly quicker than what she was used to hearing…that meant that it was the scouts who were paging her, not the scientists. Whispering to the air, she softly proclaimed,  
  
"They're back." After seeing two tigers materialize in the air a few feet away, Hotaru turned back to look at the guys.  
  
"Uh…I have to go, but I will be back soon, okay?" With that, she dashed off, and ran right into an alley.  
  
"Perfect." She thought. Unknown to her, the pilots had followed her and covered their eyes when a bright purple light almost blinded them. When the light sub-sided, the boys stared at Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I thought those weak women didn't exist!" Exclaimed a shocked Wufei.  
  
"So that would explain it," Heero thought silently. According to the legends, the one called Sailor Saturn drew her powers from healing and destruction, giving her the natural ability to heal wounds. They were too lost in their own thoughts that they didn't notice Saturn dash off towards the open street. Duo looked up and yelled,  
  
"There she goes!" The guys followed her until they ran to a parking lot. Deciding to hide in a nearby shop across the street, the boys hid, watching the battle.  
  
When Saturn reached the area, she frantically searched for the other senshi.  
  
"Looking for them, little Princess?" Sneered an evil looking monster. With a flick of the wrist, the monster summoned something from the ground. Immediately Saturn recognized the tied up Senshi from Neptune and Uranus. Letting out a frantic cry Saturn drew her glaive as she saw the monster hold a knife neck to their throats.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise," Saturn whispered, killing off the monster instantly. As she approached the chained senshi, thinking that it was too easy, another monster was generated and took up the old position of the deceased monster. Before Hotaru could react, the monster charged at her and threw several sharp daggers, along with energy balls. Without thinking, Neptune rushed towards her adopted daughter and pushed her out of the way, but got stabbed in the gut and heart in the process, killing her instantly. While Saturn was frantically trying to heal the wound, Uranus pulled out her sword and glared at the monster that started to back away from the furious senshi. Before Uranus could attack, a black hole opened and sucked the monster from harm's way. Running back to Saturn and Neptune, Uranus stared in disbelief at her lover.  
  
"Promise you won't do anything stupid, okay, Saturn? Promise me that you will avenge Neptune's death as well as my own, okay? Saturn? Okay?" Pleaded Uranus. Shaking her head, Saturn nodded, not knowing what her adopted father was going to do. Taking a last look at Neptune and Saturn, Uranus murmured,  
  
"If only I could see Pluto before I left…" As if on cue, Pluto appeared and placed a comforting hand on Uranus's shoulder. "It's okay, Saturn will be fine, as I will continue to take care of her." Satisfied with the words that Pluto had spoken, Uranus faced Neptune, drew her sword, and with one swift motion, plunged it into her own heart.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Yelled a hyperventilating Saturn.  
  
"You can't die! This isn't happening! You said that we would all live happily ever after…you can't die…you just can't!" Saturn sobbed at the limp body of her two guardians. Saturn turned her body so that she wouldn't have to see the sight of her two adopted parents and cried onto one of Pluto's shoulders.  
  
"Shhh…come now, Saturn. Neptune protected you and saved your life for a reason. Please, don't waste your life crying, it won't do any good." Saturn sensed tears falling onto her back and whispered,  
  
"Then why are you crying? Oh my God, they have only been gone for a few minutes, but it seems like forever…I miss them so much. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?!" Turning her body once more to face her deceased friends, Saturn barely registered the fact that they were glowing their senshi colors, and that their wounds were beginning to close up.  
  
"Little one," called out Neptune. "Please do not shed tears for us. We have very little time left, and I do not wish to spend it watching you mourn our deaths." Running forward, Saturn launched herself into the open arms of Neptune, but to her despair, she passed right through them. That action only caused Saturn to cry harder. Uranus cocked her head to one side and quietly asked,  
  
"You're scared that you're going to forget us, right? Well, we'll send our tailsmans to you for safekeeping, so that you will never forget us. It will be painful, but just remember, we will be reborn and we will be watching over you until then." Sniffing and wiping her tears from her face, Saturn felt the mirror and sword float over to her. The two merged into Saturn's glaive, and disappeared, the only trace of their past existence was the faint glow of aquamarine and gold. Reaching out her hands, Saturn wanted to try once more to hold their hands. Nodding silently, Uranus and Neptune commanded the last of their remaining power to become solid again, and they too, reached forward to grasp their adopted daughter's frail hands. The instant that their hands touched, Saturn never wanted to let go.  
  
"Don't leave me." She cried out, begging them to stay. Unfortunately, it was time for Uranus and Neptune to leave, all too soon. Fading in and out of view, Saturn sadly watched them fade into the sky.  
  
"Why does everyone have to die?" She silently wondered.  
  
***Flashback to the Silver Millennium***  
  
"I'm off to fight in the war, Taru-chan. I don't know if I'll make it back alive." Duo sadly said to his sister. As he fastened his black cloak and prepared to exit the palace, Hotaru stopped him.  
  
"Who will be the God of Death if you died? Hell would be chaotic, and I'm not sure that Hades will be able to handle it. Perhaps if you found another God of Death…" Hotaru reasoned. However, a messenger entering the hall interrupted her.  
  
"Princess Saturn?" Hotaru turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes?" Suddenly, the messenger looked nervous.  
  
"The queen required your presence. It seems that the Earthlings are attacking the Moon. She needs all her soldiers." Hotaru nodded and the servant left. Duo looked at his sister, and then making up his mind, proclaimed,  
  
"I'm going to go along with you to the palace, then leave when I get you there safely. The commander can't punish a God, who is also a prince, can he? I'm sure he won't mind if I'm a little late." Smiling at her brother's thoughtfulness, Hotaru and Duo made their way to the teleportation room. Nodding to each other, they stepped through the gate and were immediately sent to the Grand Hall of the palace, where the other scouts were already waiting. Just as Duo was about to leave a side of the wall crumbled and several monsters trooped in. At first, he wasn't concerned, as he saw the inner scouts fight off the first wave off attack. A minute later proved differently. The queen herself was even fighting for survival, and his eyes widened as he saw three monsters gang up on Hotaru. Tired of watching and doing nothing, Duo ran into battle, pulling out his Scythe.  
  
"How dare you pick on my sister. I'm going to teach you a lesson." He growled under his breath. As Duo and Hotaru fought side by side, using joined attacks; they soon found themselves unable to control the amount of monsters. Surprised by the sudden turn of the table, Hotaru and Duo backed up, bit by bit, until they were almost forming a line with the other senshi. Duo sliced his scythe through a monster, and when he turned around, he spotted his sister doing the same with her glaive. Seeing a monster planning to sneak up on her, he ran up to it and killed it.  
  
"It's not nice to sneak up on people." He sneered.  
  
"DUO!" Came Hotaru's shrill yell. Surprised, Duo looked around and saw that only three senshi were left…Pluto, Moon, and Saturn. Noticing that Hotaru was in grave danger, Duo leapt in front of his sister, blocking her from the barrage of attacks. Unfortunately, Duo was unable to block all the attacks and was impaled by a sword. Pluto and Serenity quickly rushed over to defend Saturn while she cradled her brother in her lap.  
  
"Don't worry, Taru-chan…I'm escorting all these monsters to hell myself…besides, I'm not really dying. I'm just taking up my post again as the God of Death. When I get reborn, I'll be able to protect you, don't worry." Taking a last breath, Duo glanced up at his sister and gave her a re-assuring look. Seeing her brother fade in and out, and finally disappear from view was clearly the last straw for Hotaru. Standing up and grasping her glaive, she lightly twirled it around her head. Unconsciously turning into her ultimate form, Hotaru sprouted wings and started slicing the monsters, left and right. As she saw Pluto fall, Hotaru's power grew, as she was so furious at the cause. Looking over at her beloved Queen, Hotaru opened a telepathic link and began talking to the queen.  
  
"My Queen, I am about to put you in a silence wall where no harm will come to you. I will self-destruct, taking all these horrid monsters away from you. From there, I will leave you for the final battle with Queen Beryl. Goodbye, Queen Serenity." Before Hotaru could think twice, her mind was made. Setting up the wall, Hotaru screamed out,  
  
"SATURN DEATH DESTROY!"  
  
***Flashback ends***  
  
***Another Flashback begins***  
  
(They are 8 years old)  
  
"Hota-chan!" yelled a frantic Odin.  
  
"What is it?" A little girl answered. The little boy pulled out a clear box that contained a dead firefly.  
  
"It died. I'm so sorry! I tried to save it 'cause you gave it to me, but I couldn't!" He explained. Laughing softy, Hotaru pulled Odin down to sit on the ground next to the violets with her.  
  
"Don't worry. My firefly's in a better place! It felt out of place here on Saturn, and it was very unhappy. It's happy now and watching over you!" Still not convinced, Odin continued,  
  
"But what if your firefly didn't go to the good place?" Then, with a meek voice,  
  
"What if your firefly went to hell?" Giggling, Hotaru replied cheerfully,  
  
"Then I suppose my brother will have some company then!" Laughing along with her, Odin forgot his troubles and looked at the violet-eyed princess.  
  
(10 years later in the flashback)  
  
"Odin? Where are you? This isn't funny!" The princess exclaimed. As she walked past a hall, a strong arm grabbed her waist while the other hand covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Came the husky and deep voice. Laughing, Hotaru spin around and stared into Odin's prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Happy birthday, Hotaru." Said Odin, while handing her a small velvet box. Raising an eyebrow, Hotaru took the box from Odin's hand and opened it. Gasping, Hotaru looked at the precious ring that held a heart shaped amethyst gem with diamonds surrounding it.  
  
"I know that it's a bit early, but I figure, if Princess Serenity is planning on marrying Prince Endymion already, then why not us, hm?" As he kneeled in front of her, he whispered,  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is…will you marry me? I mean, we'll have to wait and all, but still…" Pulling him up, Hotaru silenced him by bringing her lips and pushing them against his. Kissing back, Odin didn't notice the other people enter the hall. Apparently, Hotaru did not either. As soon as they heard slight whistling, they pulled back, embarrassed by the small crowd that had accumulated. Winking at Hotaru, Duo turned to Odin and declared,  
  
"It will be great having my best friend as a brother-in-law, but mark my words, if you hurt her feelings you will suffer the wrath of the Shinigami!" Nodding his head enthusiastically, Odin was glad that he had overcome the greatest obstacle. Sure, he was best friends with Duo, but when it came to his sister, Duo tended to be very protective. As the crowd slowly left, Hotaru grabbed Odin's hand and walked with him through the castle.  
  
"You know, Princess Serenity is having her birthday ball today, would like to be my date?" She asked playfully. Spinning her in a circle, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear,  
  
"I certainly hope I am your date, as I am also your fiancé!" Smirking, Hotaru pulled him into another kiss, but as soon as he started to kiss back, she pulled away, teasing him.  
  
"I have to get ready for the ball tonight, I'll meet you at the stairway, okay?" Asked Hotaru. Nodding his head, Odin agreed, and proceeded to leave. Then, he mused,  
  
"You know, we never did get to finish that kiss…" Running up to his beloved, he tilted her chin up and lowered his head until they met in a sweet, soft, kiss. When they parted, Hotaru's cheeks were slightly flushed and she smiled while waving goodbye to her betrothed.  
  
(Later at the ball)  
  
"My queen! We are being attacked!" Yelled a frantic servant. Quickly Odin pulled away and transformed to the protector of Saturn. Reaching for his sword, he was about to walk out the door when Hotaru stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Odin." She said, pulling out a violet from her hair.  
  
"Take this, in remembrance of me, just in case I don't make it out of the battle alive." Frowning, Odin took the flower and tucked it into his breast pocket.  
  
"Don't think like that, Hotaru." Then, making this seem more ironic and dramatic, he said,  
  
"Then take this, in remembrance of me, just in case I don't make it out of the battle alive. I was going to give these to you next week, but I might as well let you have them now." As he took out a pair of matching earrings that matched her ring and gave it to Hotaru, he added,  
  
"I guess this is where we say goodbye, huh? Well, remember that goodbye doesn't always mean forever. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She replied, kissing him deeply again. As Odin walked towards the door, Hotaru lost sight of him, as there were too many people trying to exit.  
  
"Please be safe." She prayed. She teleported back to her castle in Saturn, to check up on the people there. As she wandered through the halls looking for her parents, a servant came up to her and handed her a letter that had just been delivered.  
  
"Dear Hotaru, almost as soon as you left tons of monsters came into the castle, killing many surprised people. We now have them under control and out of the palace, so we were able to make out a list of casualties." Hotaru stopped reading, afraid of what the rest of the note said.  
  
"Among them, we discovered the body of Odin, Protector of Saturn. I am so sorry for your loss. Please tell my mother that I love her, for I will take my own life as soon as I send this letter to you. You see, Queen Beryl came into the castle the same time that those monsters did, and she killed Prince Endymion as well as your Odin. You have been such a good friend to me, Saturn, and I cherish your friendship. Now I must go. With Love, Serenity." Overcome with emotion, Hotaru's legs suddenly felt very weak, and she crumpled to the floor, lost in her own thoughts. Her Odin was dead. No…she would not believe that it was true. She reached for her earrings, the ones that Odin had given her a few minutes ago, and his voice echoed in her mind.  
  
"Then take this, in remembrance of me, just in case I don't make it out of the battle alive. I was going to give these to you next week, but I might as well let you have them now. I guess this is where we say goodbye, huh? Well, remember that goodbye doesn't always mean forever. I love you."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Hotaru's eyes became empty and lifeless. Damn the negaverse…they had to take everyone that she cared about away from her. Silently, she got up, tears no longer flowing from her cheeks, and de-transformed. Pluto called out to her, and her reply was that she was going off in her Gundam. Immediately realizing that it had been a very bad decision to give Hotaru the location of 48 Oz bases, Pluto tried to convince her not to go. Looking back, Pluto saw the dead, cold, and empty eyes of Hotaru and backed off, knowing that she could not help. Heero looked at the others and said,  
  
"We'd better follow her."  
  
By the time that the other gundams had caught up to her, Hotaru was on her 46th base, going on a little enemy killing spree. She was constantly dipping into her senshi powers, so she wasn't hurt at all. Killing off 100 of mobile suits at a time using her glaive and her powers, she easily got rid of the enemy and blew the base up. Before leaving the scene, Hotaru turned her gundam so that it faced the pilots.  
  
"Guys, I downloaded all the information of the past bases onto your laptop already, so you don't have to worry about the disks." Heero made a mental note to check his laptop, but most of his mind was pre-occupied by Hotaru's cold voice. The death of her comrades seemed to have a major effect on her, as it did summon many flashbacks. (Everyone could tell because she was shaking and her eyes were blank. The fact that she was clawing at her head with her hands was also a dead giveaway as well…hehe…)  
  
The minute that Hotaru finished off the 48th base, Hotaru flew up to the moon. Stepping out on the surface, Hotaru transformed to her Princess form. As she summoned her glaive, the boys were talking quietly among themselves.  
  
"Why can she breathe in space, Heero?" Asked Duo. Heero remembered the legend of the Sailor Senshi and replied,  
  
"Back then, everyone lived on the moon…I suppose she lived in space as well." The loud, echo of Saturn's cold voice was easily heard among the gundams. However, it was not the fact that she was speaking, it was what she was saying that shocked everyone.  
  
"Come and get me. Give me your worst…you'll pay for taking their lives, and that of my brother's, friend's, and fiancé's from so long ago."  
  
Instantly, a black vortex opened and a lot of monsters stepped out. After saying,  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Duo announced that she was officially crazy in his book. Using his radar, Quarte started to count the number of monsters surrounding the girl…and he soon lost count. As a monster that looked like a rock sent an Earth based attack, Saturn stood in front of it, and absorbed it, while taunting,  
  
"Is that the best? You seem to have forgotten that I have the power of Uranus and Neptune protecting me." Lifting her hands, she summoned a massive amount of energy from her guardian planet, and with a quick movement, sent it flying around, destroying every monster in its way. Pretty soon, all the monsters were quickly killed off. Wondering how it was possible, Heero remembered that as scouts grew more compatible with their realm, they would receive more power. For Hotaru, it was easy enough to see that as long as the enemy kept on destroying her emotions and heart, she would continue to grow stronger, ironic as that was.  
  
When she saw that all the monsters were gone, she sunk to her knees and her glaive fell from her hands, all energy gone.  
  
The boys ran to where she lay and Heero lifted her up, supporting her back.  
  
"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Asked a concerned Quarte.  
  
"No matter how many monsters I kill…no matter how many bases I destroy…can never bring them back." She whispered softly. She lifted her hand, and her glaive appeared in her grasp. Lifting it towards Duo, she said,  
  
"I want you to remember…NOW." At that, she brought her glaive to softly touch Duo's forehead. Immediately, he glowed black, as images and memories flooded his brain. The black glow intensified, until it covered Duo completely. When it subsided, the Shinigami stood there, in his black cloak with gold clasps. In his hand he held the deadly Scythe of Saturn.  
  
"Sister," he began, "sister, I was reborn, and I have reason to believe that your fiancé was reborn as well."  
  
END!  
  
So, how was that for romance?! Hmm? Yeah, I knew you all were waiting for that part. Well, at least you know how I came up with the title! 


End file.
